


As Usual (I Love You)

by yikestozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Implied Neglect, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Stan always seems so annoyed with Richie and says he hates him 24/7. Richie pretends he doesn’t care but he does; And he wants to know if he means it.





	As Usual (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t wrote anything in awhile so i hope this isn’t too bad💕💕
> 
> also i haven’t edited this and it’s past 1 am so read with risk

Richie had said some dumb thing as he usually does, and as usual Stan replied with some passive aggressive insult.

 

Richie laughed it off as usual, saying something like “Oh you love me Stan the man!” only for Stan to roll his eyes; As usual.

 

And as usual Richie pushed down the hurt he felt. In a way Richie knew he was joking, but a part of him didn’t know for sure.

 

One night when Richies parents were fighting (as usual) he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him.

 

How one time Richie said some dumb joke and Stan laughed and playfully rolled his eyes, in a non-mean way. How another time at lunch Richies mother didn’t pack him anything or give him money for lunch and Stan gave him half of his pb&j. How one time Richie turned in class to see Stan looking at him, before looking back into his notebook, blushing. How one time Henry got him pretty bad and Stan was there to bandage him up. How one time Stan held his hand.

 

It had been a quiet but warm summer day. All the other losers had something to do, but not Stan. So Richie invited him over since his parents were out, and Stan didn’t hesitate to say no. Once he got there Richie opened the door smiling, and Stan smiled back, blushing. Richie led him up to his room, closing the door as they both sat on his bed.

 

They weren’t used to being alone and sat next to each other silent.

 

Then Richie felt Stans hand moving slowly closer, then all at once was on top of his. He was so in shock he did nothing, and Stan ran out saying ‘Sorry, sorry’ as Richie sat there not moving with his heart beating a million miles per hour.

 

That had been a year ago and since then Stan had been more and more cold to Richie. Richie turned in his bed to see it was now 2 am, but still he got out of bed and went out the window as his parents were still fighting, got on his bike and went to Stans.

 

Once arriving he knocked on his window, and after a few knocks, Stan answered.

 

“Richie? What are you doing here it’s 2 am.”

 

He said peaking his head out the window.

 

“I know I know, but can I come in?”

 

Stan sighed but let him in anyways. Richie sat next to Stan on his bed, just like they did the year before; Only this time Richie put his hand on Stans.

 

Stan looked to him, all wide eyed and blushing. Richie smiled and started to lean in not even realizing it, his big glasses falling to the tip of his nose. Stan to started to as well. Soon they were kissing, hands all over each other till Stan pulled away, panting.

 

“What-“

 

He started, but Richie didn’t let him finish,

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Stan looked taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting it, and to be fair probably didn’t.

 

“No of course not.”

 

He laughed slightly, the kind that meant ‘are you crazy, why would you think that?’ which made Richie feel better.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything a year ago, I just froze and didn’t know what to do.”

 

Stan nodded and kissed him again.

 

“And I’m sorry for being so cold because of it.”

 

He responded, kissing Richie once more.

 

“I love you.”

 

They both responded at the same time once pulling away, making them both giggle. Richie looked at the time, 4 am. He kissed Stan once more before saying he had to go. Stan nodded sadly before saying his bye.

 

Richie went out the window and got on his bike seeing the sun just starting to come up, his favorite time of day. The weather not to cold, not to hot. The sky just light enough to see, but still dark. Richie smiled as he started to peddle down the middle of the street to his home, excited for what the future will hold.


End file.
